


Lolita 02

by jiulizao



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiulizao/pseuds/jiulizao
Summary: 女装年下攻，有自慰情节，独轮小破车，慎入
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	Lolita 02

樱井翔正坐在松本润的大腿上，包臀的短裙被推到腰上，白色蕾丝花纹的束腰紧紧包裹住半身的风光，粉色的交叉绑带从尾椎一直交叉延伸到蝴蝶骨，在顶端打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，制造出过于脆弱的腰部曲线。脚尖还晃晃悠悠地挂着那双他们一起去商场买的红色漆皮高跟鞋。

松本润感觉到对方正悠闲地用大腿内侧缓慢地摩擦他的腰侧，他的双手轻轻地环在松本润的脑后，有一下没一下地摸着他的修剪整齐的发尾，让松本润觉得自己像是被拎着着脖子的小狗。

“喀哒”一声，脚尖上的高跟鞋终于失了平衡掉到地上，吓得松本润一个激灵，连锁反应带得腿上的樱井翔重心不稳就要往一侧倒去。松本润赶紧手忙脚乱地揽住对方的腰往怀里扯，两个人都死死地抱住了彼此。

松本润埋在樱井翔的胸肌中间，鼻尖萦绕着的味道闻起来像是妈妈的旧衣服般让人心安，他把头埋得更近了些，鼻梁紧紧贴着樱井翔，但碍事的束腰却将心怀不轨的松本润拒之门外。

“想要闻到更多樱井桑的味道。”

松本润晃动着脑袋想要摆脱束腰的阻挠，手开始不安分地乱摸，试图脱掉这个精美无用的东西，像个准备拆开生日礼物的小孩子，却被复杂的包装袋搞得急躁起来，发出抱怨的哼唧。

樱井翔哧笑着摸了摸他的后脑勺，将手伸向自己背后拆开了束腰，随手丢在地上，发出一声闷响。

谁能想到纯白的束腰下，竟是这样的美景。

樱井翔舒展着自己筋骨，尽情地展示着精瘦的小麦色躯干。肌肉随着他的动作在皮肤下流畅地滑动，汗液汇集在肌肉的线条间微微发亮，人鱼线延伸进腰间的裙子下，胯间则是不容忽视的一团突起。这头刚成年的雄狮终于露出了自己的獠牙。

樱井翔一只手揉捏着他的后颈，一只手插进他的发间，把松本润往自己胸前带。“舔我的乳头。”狮子傲慢地命令着自己的小羊。

松本润合上双眼，伸出舌尖凑上那处突起，用舌面重重地舔过去，接着嘴唇也凑上来，吮吸得啧啧作响。他能感到自己脑后的颈上的手收紧了，而就在自己嘴唇吮吸的皮肤两厘米之下，正有一颗蓬勃的心脏正为自己而乱了阵脚，拼命跳动着。

想到这里，他感觉自己的阴茎也大力弹动起来，像一条上岸的鱼。

“嗯……还有另一边……”樱井翔的声音通过肋骨的震动传导到松本润的全身，他不受控制地发起抖来，他像是过呼吸般汲取着樱井翔的味道，后背开始冒汗，快感在脑中爆炸，脚趾也蜷缩起来，他射精了。

樱井翔察觉到他的窘境，毫不客气地大笑起来，还恶劣地伸手揉搓他还处于不适期的阴茎。男孩的手不知轻重，又痛又爽的感觉激得松本润泄愤般用虎牙轻咬了一口他的乳头，手也报复性地在他腰上揉捏。

樱井翔腰上一丝赘肉都没有，松本润手覆上去的那一刻他整个人突然绷紧了，腹肌也凸显了出来。但樱井翔还处在少年期，所以腰部的手感柔韧又纤细，加上有汗做润滑，倒像是在摸女人的纤腰。

松本润听到樱井翔倒吸了一口气，用哑的不行的声音骂了句“操”。然后就被后脑的手强迫着仰头与樱井翔接吻。

刚成年的男孩儿毫无吻技可言，他舔过松本润的口腔上颚，像蟒蛇一样紧紧地与松本润的舌头纠缠起来，松本润刚射过一轮，还没缓过来。又被樱井翔凶猛地缠吻，一瞬间大脑只剩空白，感觉自己要死在这头小狮子的嘴里。

然而樱井翔并不准备放过他。

他把松本润的手从腰上扯下来，急切而粗鲁地按向自己的胯间。松本润摸到了裙子柔软的布料，和阴茎坚硬的形状。他隔着裙子用手圈住那根东西，上下套弄起来。

樱井翔终于放缓了这个漫长的吻，用丰厚的嘴唇含住松本润的下唇慢慢舔吮着。他顺着松本润的套弄挺动着腰，从鼻腔中发出断断续续的哼声，温柔地揉捏着松本润的臀瓣。

松本润逐渐加快了速度，他听到对方的呼吸渐渐乱了节奏，揉搓臀瓣的动作也逐渐粗暴了起来，爽得他前后都微微抽搐着，又是要射了。

樱井翔突然从松本润的腿上跳下来，拽着松本润翻了个身。松本润双手紧紧抓着椅子靠背，双腿跨在椅子两端，股间正抵在那团火热上。他羞耻得把脑袋埋进臂弯里，T恤滑落到背部，露出雪白的腰窝，正好塌成一段好看的弧度，让屁股与樱井翔贴得更紧了。

樱井翔一手放在他的腰上，一手去摸他的阴茎，毫不留情地快速套弄着本就颤抖着吐水的可怜阴茎，不一会儿松本润就哭叫着射了精。

松本润满头大汗地从床上醒过来，疲惫地用被子掩住自己的脸，蜷成一团偷偷地哭了。下身的一片粘腻像是一记响亮的耳光，谴责着他变态的欲望。

他不配为人师表，竟然想被自己的学生操。

可他又忍不住深深地思念那个梦境。他眼角挂着泪珠，抽抽嗒嗒地将手伸进睡裤里，一边妄想着樱井翔的身体，一边自慰着，但不论他怎么变着花样地抚慰自己都射不出来，反而搞得一团糟，整只手都湿漉漉的，套弄时发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

好寂寞。好想要。

他颤颤巍巍地将手伸向后面，但没有经验的他怎么都不得要领，连一个指尖都伸不进去，还痛得连前面都蔫掉了。

松本润哭得更委屈了，小脸红彤彤的，睫毛打湿成缕贴在眼下，哭嗝不受控制地一个接一个，也不知道什么时候就这样哭着睡着了。


End file.
